


A West-Allen Christmas

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Married Couple, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married West-Allen Decorate the house for christmas :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A West-Allen Christmas

A West-Allen Christmas ♥  
“Can you hand me the last box from the shelf please?” Iris asked as she pointed to the high shelf in the garage that stored all the holiday stuff.  
Barry had tuned out because Iris had put on Josh Groban’s Christmas album for the 10th time and it wasn’t even December 1st yet. It’s not that Barry didn’t like Christmas music, he just needed a break. But Barry couldn’t help but smile, it caused Iris to dance around in her Christmas pajamas and Santa hat singing along. 

“Babe?” Iris shouted

“Yes dear?” Barry answered 

“The box on the shelf, will you hand it to me please?” Iris asked again

“Oh yeah, sorry.” 

It was the last box to bring down before they started to decorate the house. They brought the boxes into the house, and Iris heard the microwave beep. 

“Perfect timing Bear! Grandma Ester’s eggnog is ready.” Iris smiled 

“Make sure to go light on the bourbon.” Barry said with a wink 

Iris disappeared into the kitchen and returned with 2 hot cups of eggnog. Iris handed Barry his in his favorite superman mug.  
“Thanks babe. So what part of the house did you want to start with?” Barry asked 

“How about the staircase?” Iris answered

This was Iris’s favorite part of their new house. It was a spiral staircase with about 20 steps, a dark cherry oak banister with beige carpet flooring.  
Iris pulled out a box of colorful garlands and began interweaving the banister with a blue garland with white snowflakes. On the opposite side she put up a white garland with blue snowflakes. “There! How does that look?” Iris asked

“I like it, but I feel like its missing something.” Barry said 

Barry could watch Iris decorate the house all day. She was so serious and everything had to be in its place. But he was feeling rather affectionate this morning. Before Iris could even ask what it was, Barry was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. “Me.” Barry smirked  
He began to softly kiss her just below the ear and whispered “I love watching you decorate our new house.” kissing down her neck which made Iris go weak at the knees. Iris tilted her head back giving in to Barry’s soft kisses. Iris couldn’t help herself she turned around to face Barry and kissed him on the lips. She didn’t know what it was but Barry’s kisses always made her feel lightheaded and she always wanted more. Soft kisses turned into passionate ones quickly. But she pulled away breathless. 

“I’d love to move this up to continue baby, but both our dads are coming over tonight for dinner and we need to get the house finished!” Iris was so excited to have Joe and Henry over to the new house 

Barry grabbed Iris’s waist and pulled her in for another kiss …”You know Iris… he kisses her then whispers against her lip… I could decorate the house in the next 2 mins and then we would be done.” An evil grin spread across his face with a wink 

“Barry don’t you dare!” Iris playfully smacked his arm 

“You know I love decorating and taking my time.” 

As she was streaming the banister he caught a glimpse of the blush diamond on her hand, he couldn’t help but grin.

“Okay okay, fair enough.” Barry speeds to the couch.“I’ll sit here and enjoy the view of my wife.” Barry winked with the biggest grin 

It was moments like this that caught Barry completely off guard. 4 simple letters that held his whole heart. Iris was his WIFE. He couldn’t believe it sometimes. The girl he has loved since he was 10 was now the woman he would get to spend the rest of his life with. Words couldn’t express the love he had for her. Barry wanted to be with her every minute of every day, he never got tired of looking at her. She was perfect. She was his.  
Iris blushed scarlet. “You enjoy now, I’ll enjoy the view of my husband tonight.” She winked back 

“Deal!” Barry agreed blushing 

Iris had finished the staircase for now, and had moved on to the Christmas tree. She pulled out the new white and gold christmas ornaments they bought and hung each ornament with care. She danced around the tree while she strung the lights. She reached in the box for the star 

“Barry can you help me with the star?” Iris beckoned 

“Of course love.” He said as he walked towards her. 

He reached up and placed the star at the top. “There!” He exclaimed “It looks perfect.” giving Iris a quick kiss on the cheek 

Iris took a few steps back to admire her work, she was pleased. She added a wreath to the front door and then moved on to the mantel above the fireplace. They had this beautiful snow globe of their honeymoon in England. It had Big Ben in the background and a Christmas tree in the front. She placed it in the center. On the sides lay photographs of their wedding and honeymoon, and a few crystal pieces given to them by family. Iris placed the stockings on the fireplace and she was done.  
Iris went to grab Barry’s gifts out of the closet. She still remembers her favorite gift from Barry. It was from their first Christmas together as a couple. Iris remembers unwrapping it as if it were yesterday; 

Barry handed Iris a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper with sparkly snowflakes. She ripped the back and uncovered what felt like leather. bound book that seemed like short stories. She tore through the wrapping and opened to the first page, as she read tears streamed down her face. The page read …“To My Dearest Iris, here is a journal filled with all the moments that made me fall in love with you. Some you know about, some are still a surprise. I hope whenever you read them you are reminded of the love that I’ve had in my heart for as long as I’ve known you. You are kind, beautiful, loving and I treasure you. Don’t ever forget that. Love only yours, Barry” 

Iris came back from her daydream with the biggest smile. She walked over and placed the gifts under the tree. Iris tiled her head to the side and smiled “You know Bear…maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to take a break before setting the table, I mean we still have 4 hours before Dad and Henry get…” 

Barry had Iris wrapped up in his arms and was up to the bedroom within seconds. He kissed her gently as he set her down turned her towards him. “You were saying.” Barry grinned

“I love that you know me so well Barry” Iris blushed 

“Always have Mrs.Allen, pulling her in for a kiss…Always will ” Barry breathed


End file.
